Even the Cabbit's a Girl
by Pants
Summary: It's been almost five years since Mayuka was re-born, and now Aeka and Tenchi have another baby in the Masaki home. But a mysterious girl has arrived, and everyone is suspicious... **COMPLETE**
1. Shiri and Adam

Even the Cabbit's a Girl  
By Me!

I wrote this after reading a truly awful Tenchi Muyo fanfic. I won't name names. But I also had a dream similar to one really important scene. It originally wasn't with the Tenchi gang, but they fit so perfectly, I had to match their faces and voices to the bodies of my dream. That explains why they're slightly OOC. This happens five years after Manatsu no Eve, or Daughter of Darkness. I didn't include grandfather and dad. Don't ask me why, I just didn't. Strange huh? 

Ummm.... I made up some characters for this story, and they are mine, but not the characters that everyone knows about- (see disclaimer below) Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, ect.. ect.. ect... Now, why did I decide to call this story "Even the Cabbit's a Girl"? While writing this story in my blue notebook, I had the TV on. And there was a commercial for something or other. (I am pretty sure it was Tide detergent) And the narrator, sounds like a teen girl, says something like "Poor dad. Us girls have him outnumbered . Even the cat's a girl." I couldn't help but throw that into my story. So: "Poor Tenchi. Those girls have him outnumbered. Even the cabbit's a girl." So there you have it, even if the title has almost nothing to do with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tenchi Muyo" or any of those characters. I do own the characters I made up, so please do not use them without my permission. Well, enough of my rambling; ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

  
  


**Chapter One  
Shiri**

Aeka and Tenchi had officially been a couple for 2 years. And baby Shiri was the proof; She was now 15 months old. By some bizarre twist, Ryoko was OK with all of that. She had 5-year old Mayuka to keep her company. With Aeka and Tenchi goo-goo over Shiri, Washu always in her lab, Kione and Mihoshi at work, and Sasami at school, Ryoko somehow was left with the task of raising Mayuka. But Ryoko didn't mind- now that Tenchi was with Aeka, Mayuka was the closest thing to her own daughter. 

Ryoko had just come inside from a walk with Mayuka and Ryo-ohki. "Mmmmm! Sami's cooking!" Mayuka exclaimed.

"Meoooow!" Ryo-ohki added. They both took off running for the kitchen. Now what was there for Ryoko to do? Boredom set in quickly for her. She had long given up on seducing Tenchi. That went out when he chose Aeka. Hmmm.... Aeka.... Naw, right now, she was in too good of a mood to pick on someone. OK then... NAP TIME! and she went to sleep on the roof.

"Stand back, Mayuka." Sasami instructed. Mayuka did as she was told. She went to sit down on Sasami's old footstool. Ryo-ohki jumped into her lap. Sasami didn't need the stool to stand on while cooking anymore because she had grown. Not very much, but just the amount to be able to cook without that stool.

"Sami," Mayuka said. That's what she called her because she couldn't quite pronounce her full name. "Sami, will you play with me?"

"Sorry, Mayuka. I'm cooking now, but I will after dinner." ((a.n.: is it just me, or does it seem like Sasami is always cooking in a fanfic?))

Mayuka made the cutest little disappointed face, which disappeared when Tenchi came into the kitchen. "Daddy!" she squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hi Mayuka." he bent down to pick her up. "Are you being a good little girl?"

"Yes! Sami says she'll play with me after diner!"

"You mean _dinner_."

"That's what I said, daddy. Diner!" 

That scene went on for a while, but that's not important. Here's an important part: In the light of the setting sun, Ryoko woke from her nap. "Well, Sasami must have dinner ready by now." she decided to slide off the slanted roof so she could have a fun ride. She was about to go inside when something- or rather, someone across the yard caught her attention. "Hey, you!" she called.

"Huh?" the person turned around.

Ryoko disappeared from her current spot and then reappeared next to the strange person, who she then realized was a girl. The fact that she had some to the house and not the shrine was the first strange thing about the girl. The second was that she hadn't freaked out when Ryoko did her little disappearing act. And the third, the strangest combination of energy radiating from her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

The girl pushed her glasses back in place. "Take me to see Tenchi," she demanded.

"What do you want with Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, balls of energy forming in her hands. 

"Just take me to see him," she said without the slightest bit of fear or nervousness in her voice. 

Ryoko's eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl. Glasses obviously too big- because they kept slipping down her nose- sat around brown eyes. She had dark purple hair, almost black, which was pulled back into a messy braid with a bow. "Why do you want to see Tenchi?" Ryoko demanded again, this time with more venom in her voice. 

"Just take me to see him, or I'll get him myself!" she growled at Ryoko with the same tone. 

"Right," she agreed. 'If the girl's intentions are peaceful, I don't want them to change by making her angry.'

  
  


"Sasami, this food is delicious," Aeka complimented.

"It's always yummy!" Mayuka cried, accidentally splattering noodles randomly about the room. 

They heard the front door open. "Ryoko must be back," Sasami said. Then, she walked in as everyone expected, but it was not just her. 

"Ryoko, who is this?" Aeka asked. 

"She insisted on seeing Tenchi." 

The girl glanced around the room for a bit. Then, upon seeing Tenchi, she smiled and her brown eyes lit up, and she yelled, "Daddy!" 

"What the-?" "Not again!" and "I don't believe this!" were the comments heard as the strange girl ran and wrapped her arms around Tenchi. 

"Hey! Get off!!" he yelled, leaping to his feet. 

"He's my daddy, not yours!" Mayuka yelled. 

"Um, Ryoko, I think you should take Mayuka up for a nap, now." Aeka made a suggestion, but it was more of a command. 

"No." she said to the princess. "Now who are you?" she demanded. 

"I am Tenchi's daughter," the girl said proudly. 

"Now wait a second." Tenchi was feeling extremely confused. "I only have two daughters, Mayuka and Shiri." He added in his thoughts 'Which is more than enough'. 

"Right," she nodded. "I'm Shiri." 

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked, but no one more than Aeka and Tenchi. This was their little Shiri?? They somehow expected her to be a little less sloppy, (you know, not so careless with her hairstyle and clothes) But she did look like the baby. She had the same brown eyes, and the hair color (what chibi-Shiri had) was the same. 

"But- but, Shiri is my little baby! And she- she--" Aeka was close to hyperventilation. "Washu! Is this another one of your experiments?" she yelled, not even realizing that Washu wasn't there. 

But her reply came anyway, "Nope, not one of mine." She has just walked into the room. 

"Actually," the supposed-Shiri said, "You are responsible. You sent me back in time to be here." 

"You mean-" 

"Yes. I'm from the future." everyone was silent. Then as if on cue, baby Shiri began to wail from her crib upstairs. Aeka left to tend to her 

"But- why are you here?" Sasami asked. 

"That I cannot say. It would interrupt the space/time continuum ((a.n.: I had no clue that you spelled it with two U's. But my dictionary says so. You learn something new every day.)) WAY too much. That's what Washu said. Or will say- or... aw I'm confused." 

"If you are from the future, how are you able to contact us? When we went to the past, I wasn't supposed to have contact with my parents," Tenchi asked. 

"I don't know. Do I look like a science whiz? I think NOT! Washu must have fixed something." 

"How far in the future did you come from?" Sasami asked. 

"12 years," 

Just then, Aeka came in with Chibi-Shiri in her arms. "So, wh-what's the future like?" she asked hesitantly. 

"What is this?! Twenty questions?" Mirai-Shiri rudely asked. 

Ryoko laughed a little. "I suppose you'll be staying with us?" she sighed. 

"Ooooh! It's gonna be so much fun! isn't it, Mayuka?" she asked her older sister.

  
  


**Chapter Two  
Adam**

Kione was thrilled. Not even Mihoshi's dumb antics could bring her down now. But she couldn't tell anyone why she was so happy. (shhhh. it's a secret, but you'll find out soon enough.) They landed on Earth and headed to Tenchi's house rather than their little apartment. 

When the two GP walked through the door, they were shocked to see yet another person in the house. And an even bigger shock, she knew their names! "Kione! Mihoshi!" she yelled. "You look so different!" 

"Uh--" was all Kione could say. 

"Hello! You look so different too!" Mihoshi, the brain-less wonder replied. ((a.n.: sometimes I wonder if Mihoshi and Washu were to trade places with Pinky and the Brain, anyone would know the difference.)) 

"This is Shiri-" Aeka said. 

"But Shiri is only--" 

"Mirai-Shiri," Ryoko added. 

"What? You mean she's from the future? Well, I don't believe it." 

"Hmm.... How do I prove to Kione... " she pushed her glasses up. "A-ha! Let's see it's currently April.... So it would have been two months now." Kione's heart began to speed up. "The test you took." 

Kione's face lost color. "Y-yes?" "It was wrong." 

If it was possible, she turned an even odder color. "Kione? Kione!?" Mihoshi shook her. 

"Oh yes!" Shiri danced around on her toes. "My good friend Adam is on his way! About seven more months!" 

Aeka gasped "You mean, Kione is-" 

"She's gonna have a baaaay-beeeee!" Shiri looked even more pleased with herself, and she began dancing so lightly on her toes, Ryoko could have sworn her feet weren't even coming in contact with the floor. 

"But the pregnancy test was negative! Well, she knew that other stuff. This must be true. There goes my happiness," Kione sighed 

"Yay, Kione!" Mihoshi yelled. She gave her a hug. Everyone else was happy about this, so Kione's spirits about it were also raised. 

  
  


Later that evening, Washu approached Mirai-Shiri, "Do you mind if I perform some tests on you?" 

"Not at all, let's go." and the two headed to the lab. 

Tenchi and Aeka were standing outside, watching their daughter play with Sasami, Mayuka and Ryo-ohki. "Tenchi, why do you think Shiri came here?" 

"I really don't know, Aeka." 

"When we went to the past, it was to save your mother. You don't think maybe any of us is in danger?" 

"Aeka," he said wrapping his arms around her, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen, I promise." 

Ryoko was watching Tenchi and Aeka from her spot on the roof. And she couldn't help but feel jealous. It didn't matter who Tenchi loved how he felt about her, but Ryoko would always feel the same about him. Just now, she kept her feelings suppressed. She wanted him to be happy, even if it meant Aeka instead of her. "Oh well," she sighed and floated down to play with Mayuka. 

Later that night, everyone was outside, except Chibi-Shiri who was asleep in bed. Washu and Mirai-Shiri came out of the lab and Washu had some results. "After comparing the two strands of DNA from Chibi and Mirai Shiri, I've found them to be exactly the same." Shiri went to play with the other kids. 

"Then what took you so long? It seems like something simple for you to do." Ryoko said sarcatically. 

"I had that done within an hour! Shiri was just filling me in on all the technology that I have in the future." 

"Maybe that's why you sent her back here. To tell the you of the past the technology of the future." Ryoko suggested. 

"You're right! A genius like me would do that!" she laughed in her little hysterical laugh. 

Mihoshi was asking Kione every five seconds, "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" 

"I'm fine, Mihoshi." she would keep replying. Until she got so fed up, she sent Mihoshi to get her a drink so she would be left alone. 

Mayuka had fallen asleep on the ground while playing with the others. Ryoko scooped the girl up in her arms and carried her into the house. She had just tucked Mayuka in, and walked into the hallway. Mirai-Shiri was there. 

"What do you want?" Ryoko asked her. 

"Ryoko, why do you let Tenchi go like that?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I mean, you just let him go with Aeka. You don't even attempt to interfere the way you used to." 

"What is your problem, Shiri? And why the hell are you trying to break up your parents?" 

She pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Ryoko, I've come back in time to tell you something. And you are the only one that must know this." 

"Why me?" 

"Just listen. Washu and I came to some add agreement. Washu wants a grandchild, and I want a little sibling close to my age." 

"Wha--?" 

"I could just ask Aeka and Tenchi of my time, but the child would be too young, not my age, y'know? I could ask the present Aeka and Tenchi, but then Washu's request wouldn't be granted. Sure she could 'create' a kid, but then she's still a mother. I don't understand her sometimes, but she wants to be a grandmother. So please Ryoko. Please." she begged. 

Ryoko's eyes watched the 13-year old from the future. "I am not the one to talk to. Tenchi has his Aeka, there's no way he'd- you know." 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him. You just have to accept Tenchi if he comes to you. Will you?" 

"Well, of course!" she exclaimed quickly. 

"Good." she smiled and pushed her glasses up before walking away then into her newly-formed (by Washu, of course!) room.

  
  


The opportunity for this didn't happen for a month. Shiri didn't mind waiting though, she was having fun in the past. Having Mayuka as a cute younger sister was a nice change from practically having a Ryoko Jr. for an older sister. She wondered when Mayuka started acting like Ryoko. Probably when she started training her. It was so strange, seeing everyone younger. In the future everyone looked older, even Sasami, Aeka, Ryoko and Washu. But it was also strange, how she could miss them, even though they were right there. Is it possible to be homesick when you are home? 

The opportunity finally came when Aeka and Sasami were called back to Jurai. 'Why didn't I think of faking something like that earlier?!' Shiri thought. ((a.n.: Which Shiri thought thart? Now, use your head. Now do you really think that a baby is thinking that?)) Kione and Mihoshi, since they were already in the region, were assigned to escort the princesses back. They were all standing outside during the long goodbye. 

"Are you going to bring Chibi-Shiri with you?" Shiri asked. 

"No." Aeka said, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to have her take this long journey at such a young age." 

"Don't worry, Aeka darling." Tenchi embraced Aeka and held her close. Mayuka and Shiri giggled as Ryoko made a motion like she was hanging herself.. "We'll take care of her." 

"But why won't you come with us?" 

"Somebody has to stay here." Then he added softly, "Otherwise, Ryoko might burn the house down." 

"HEY! I heard that!" she yelled. 

The goodbye lasted a long time, and by the time the princesses had left, the sun had set. 'Not tonight,' Shiri thought. 'Tenchi is thinking of Aeka too much tonight. But tomorrow should be ok.' 

The next night, after everyone was asleep, Shiri snuck into Tenchi's room. She knelt down beside him. She began to whisper things in his ear to manipulate him into doing her a favor. She was whispering things a thirteen year old shouldn't know. She stood back and then left the room when Tenchi began to move around and wander haphazardly out into the hallway. Shiri knew he was in a trance. He then wandered into Ryoko's room. Shiri smiled walked down the stairs. She sat on the couch and began reading a magazine, knowing that, soon, Majandra would be conceived.

  
  


_well? what do you think? This is my first Tenchi fic that I've published. please review, i want to know wht people think about my writing! I'll try to get more written soon._**thanks for reading!**


	2. Return, dinner and the hospital

Even the Cabbit's a Girl  
By Me!

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reviewing. I don't usually get people's opinions about my stories, and this is the first time, so thank you. Sorry this chapter is so short. But I'll attempt to get the fourth part out as soon as I write it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tenchi Muyo" or any of those characters. I do own the characters I made up, so please do not use them without my permission. Well, enough of my rambling; ON WITH THE SHOW!!!_

  
  


**Chapter Three  
Return, dinner and the hospital**

  


The next morning, Tenchi disregarded it all as a very realistic dream. Especially since he woke up in his own bed and not Ryoko's. Shiri couldn't understand why, but she assumed he must have wandered back there in his sleep.

At breakfast, Shiri noticed that Ryoko looked sad. When everyone had cleared away, she asked here why. 

"Oh, I guess I'm just disappointed. I though that Tenchi would finally realize that _I_ was the one he loved, and not Aeka... Shiri, why am I telling you this?" 

"Cause I'm not going to make fun of you or tell anyone else. I'll be your therapist." Shiri smiled. 

"But... Tenchi and I..." Ryoko's face stopped looking sad, but took on another emotion- anger. "Last night, we made love with no love behind it." Her hand formed into a fist. "I guess that makes me some kind of whore, right?" 

"N-no!" Shiri was surprised at Ryoko's emotions. 

"You're only thirteen years old. Do you really need to know all this stuff?" 

Shiri scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "See, when I was six, I walked in on my parents..." 

Ryoko put her face in her hand. "Too much information," she groaned. 

"...and I made you tell me about sex and stuff." 

"And I told you?! At SIX years old? You aren't even my daughter...." There was a trace of disgust in her voice."This conversation is over." Ryoko vanished.

  


Aeka and Sasami returned earlier than planned-- that afternoon. Kione and Mihoshi also returned. Sasami, to celebrate the homecoming, cooked almost enough food for an army. It was a good thing too, because with all the people in the house, and Mayuka's habit of throwing her dinner everywhere, they would need it.

Here's the conversation that took place two minutes after dinner was served. (AN it doesn't matter who says what, just use your imagination if need be.)

"Sasami, what is this stuff?" 

"Spinach!"

"No, _this_ stuff."

"Eeeew, what is that?!"

"I don't think I made it."

"It wasn't me."

"Sure as hell wasn't me."

"What are you all talking ab--- Oh. That's Shiri's baby food."

"Goo goo ga ga!!"

"Aeka, can you pass the salt?"

"SALT?! Why would you need salt?"

"I put salt on everything!"

"Sasami's food is just fine without salt."

"I don't care. Gimme that salt."

"Get it yourself, you demon."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Aeka, shut your dumb baby up."

"Ryoko! Don't talk about my daughter that way."

"Yeah, don't talk about me that way."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Someone see if she needs a diaper change or something."

"You idiot. Don't you think we'd smell it?!"

"I've had a cold. I can't smell anything."

"Hey, Mihoshi, can you smell this?"

"AY! SHIRI! That stinks!"

"See, you can smell stuff."

"Calm down, Shiri.. shhhhh... don't cry..."

"But it was an onion 2 meters from my nose!"

"You mean centimeters."

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ohh.... yeah. That's what I meant."

"Aeka, I'll go check to see if anything is wrong with Shiri."

"Oh, Tenchi, don't trouble yourself. I can do it." Aeka stood up from the table, lifted up her daughter and left the room.

"Can someone, _please_ pass the salt?"

  


While Sasami and Ryoko were cleaning up from dinner- Ryoko volunteered!- Aeka came back down the stairs. "Tenchi! Tenchi, we have to take Shiri to the doctor!"

"Aeka?" He sprung up from his spot on the couch to see what was wrong. "What is it?!"

"She's got a fever of 103. That is what's been wrong with her. Oh, I can't beleive I didn't think of that earlier. I'm terrible at this mother stuff!"

"Aek, don't worry." He sighed. "We'll have Washu see if she can-"

"Tenchi, I'd rather not have Washu examine her. You know the way she has us as guinea pigs."

"Ok, it's too late in the day to get to a doctor. We'll have to go to the hospital"

"I want to go, also," a new voice said. It was Shiri. "I'm the one who's sick, so I want to go."

"I'm coming with you," Ryoko insisted. "Ryo-ohki is coming too."

Soon, Tenchi was driving the van, and Chibi-Shiri was driving Mirai-Shiri crazy. "God, how can I cry so much?"

At the hospital, Tenchi, Mirai-Shiri and Ryoko sat in the waiting room. Aeka had taken Chibi-Shiri in a half hour ago. They had a feeling those two were still waiting to see a doctor. They had all been there for almost two hours, first filling out forms and then waiting to be called back. Tenchi had a feeling they'd be there until two or three in the morning judging by the way things were going. (a.n.: ahh i remember the days of waiting in the emergency room when i would fall and break my arm, or cut my knee open. those were the fun times) "Ryoko, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she turned to the girl on her left.

"I mean _alone_."

"Oh... um, sure." Tenchi looked puzzled as the two walked out of the hospital into the parking lot.

"Ryoko,- oh how do I put this?"

"Just spit it out, kid."

"Well, um..." she pushed the glasses up on her nose. "My father... Tenchi... Well, he stays with my mother untill... now- when I left to come here."

Her golden eyes just shimmered with tears in the moonlight. "Never me?" she choked out.

Shiri looked up at Ryoko and bit her lip. The child's not-so-innocent eyes seemed to mourn for her.

"I--" Ryoko flew off towards the building across the street which was still being built. Shiri, feeling terrible, walked back inside. 

  
  
  


_**Thanks again for reading! Please review.**  
Luv, Me!_


	3. Fire and the Future

Even the Cabbit's a Girl  
By Me!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tenchi Muyo" or any of those characters. I do own the characters I made up, so please do not use them without my permission. Well, enough of my rambling; ON WITH THE SHOW!!!_

  
  


**Chapter Four  
Fires and the Future**

  


It would be another hour before Aeka came back out with Shiri. "The doctor said that it was just the flu. He gave her a shot and said everything would be fine. I just hope that's true." 

"Well, let's go home and get her into bed. I bet she's exhausted. I know I am." Tenchi said.

A siren from an ambulance passed by.

"Where's Ryoko?" Aeka asked.

"Oh, she said she was going to wait outside."

But when they went outside, Ryoko was nowhere to be seen. "Well, she can come home when she wants to,"

Aeka rocked Shiri back and forth in her arms. "I want to get my baby home."

At home, Aeka and Chibi-Shiri fell asleep very quickly. But Tenchi couldn't sleep. He walked downstairs to the living room, only to find another with a case of insomnia. "Oh, hi Shiri."

"Hi, daddy!" she chirped. "Come sit with me." He did. "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Thats what I thought. Why?"

The truth was after the 'dream' he had the night before, he was feeling a little different around Ryoko. But he couldn't talk to Shiri about all that. "I was thinking about my daughter-- or you... It's just confusing. Why did you come here in the first place?"

"I already told you that I can't tell you." Suddenly, there seemed to be a chill that ran through the room.

"Something's wrong..." Tenchi murmured.

"You got that right. I just hope- oh please don't let it be this..." Shiri took the tie from her hair that held in the braid and put it around her arm just below the elbow. It wasn't any ordinary hair tie. Tenchi watched as she pressed some very tiny buttons on it. A tinted green force-field formed around Shiri except for her arm below the hair tie. Her arm, the part not in the green tint, began to fade away, kind of like TV during a bad thunder storm. "No, it is."

"Shiri...?" Tenchi looked down at her in confusion.

"C'mon, dad. We gotta go, NOW!" she got rid of the force field and grabbed Tenchi's arm, dragging him out to the van.

"Where are we going?" he asked once they were in the van.

"We have to go to the hospital."

"But we were just there, can't you just go to Wash-"

"DRIVE!" she commanded. He did. They were about to turn into the parking lot at the hospital when a bright orange light on the side of the road ahead, accompanied by some sirens caught Tenchi's eyes. "That construction site up the road is on fire," he said.

"Construction site?!" Shiri screamed, opening her eyes. The van was slowed to turn into the lot, so when Shiri opened the door and jumped out, she ran right away.

"Shiri! Wait!" Tenchi yelled. Instead of bothering with the parking lot, he quickly swerved over to the side of the road, got out and chased after his daughter. 

When he caught up, she was just standing there staring up at the building. She heard the shouts of the men attempting to put out the fire. "It just keeps burning. Nothing we do seems to put it out. I'm telling you, something's fishy about this..."

"Just let it burn itself out. Nothing we can do will save that building now."

"Shiri, come on." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

"No," she wriggled away from him. Then she spun around to face him. "Ryoko's in there!" she cried. "She's the reason they can't get the fire out!"

"What? Why is she in there? Why doesn't she come out? She's perfectly capable of escaping from there."

Shiri bit her lower lip and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "It-- oh, i-it's her suicide."

"What?" he repeated, only this time even more disbelieving. "Sh-she... why?"

The girl's eyes narrowed in anger and fear. "Forget why. You have to go save her."

"Me?"

"No; King Bob of Egypt. OF COURSE YOU!"

"But I-"

"Listen, we don't have much time left. _Two_ lives are in danger here."

"Two? Who's the other?"

"ME!" she screamed over the noise of the raging fire, water hoses and sirens. "_MY_ life is about to be ruined if you don't go in there RIGHT NOW and give that woman a reason to live!"

"Shiri...?"

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! I can't STAND Shiri! I'm Majandra!"

"But if you're not my daughter then..."

"God! You're dumb! Yes, I AM your daughter, and if you really cared, you'd go in there RIGHT NOW," she stomped her foot to make her point, "Or at least yell to my mother to get her ass outta there before we both die!"

"Your _mother_?" 'That's it,' he thought. 'That's the explanation. For her ears, the shape of her eyes, her sharp insisors, her attitude. But Washu said the DNA was identical...'

"YES!" she was waving her arms and hands all over, trying to get Tenchi to understand.

"I'm going. But when this is all over, you have a lot of explaining to do."

  
  


Ryoko sat on the floor in the burning building, about to collapse (both the building and her). She bit her teeth together and tried to keep the tears inside. 'Why does love have to hurt so much?' she thought. "Ryoko!" 'Great, now I'm hearing things.' She lightly covered her hears with her hands. "RYOKO!" 

"I can't be hearing things." She took her hands down, made a fist and closed her eyes tight. 

"RYOKO, If you don't come out, then I'll have to come in and the chances of me surviving that blaze are pretty narrow."

"Tenchi?" She abandoned her spot next to a red-hot metal pipe. Ryoko crawled over to where a wall should have been, but it had either burned away or hadn't been build yet. She glanced down 2 stories and saw him standing near the building, yelling up at her. "Tenchi!" she yelled. Suddenly, she felt the floor beneath her break away, just as the rest of the building began to collapse completely. It was going to fall towards the rising sun, which was right behind Tenchi. She forgot all about what Shiri had told her and the only thought was to save the love of her life.

She flew down, grabbed him by the waist and got him out of harms way. Once she had landed him safely on the ground, she threw her arms around him in a hug and lightly cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, too, happy that she was alive.

It was then that Tenchi noticed Shiri, or Majandra. She no longer had the dark purple braided hair, but now it was a short spiky dark teal. She had her arms crossed and a smirk on her face that said she was very happy with her work. "Well," she said. "I've ensured that I'll be born. Time for me to go home."

"Wait," Tenchi broke away from Ryoko, but he held her hand in his. "Explain all this to me." 

"What's with your hair?!" Ryoko demanded.

"Ok, mom. I'm gonna te-"

"MOM!?!" she growled.

"Yes, MOM." Majandra growled back. "See, I had to come to the past to make sure that I would be born, otherwise there would be a lot of messed up stuff in the world, not just the absense of Majanda Reihyou Masaki. So, Washu sent me back to make sure this happens. Mum, I'm sorry about that whole thing. At the hospital and everything. It's... See, Washu gave me a list of things to keep the space/time continuum in balance. And unfortunately the whole heart breaking, fire incident was on the list."

"Why didn't you just come back as yourself?"

"Washu said that when Shiri.... or me... came to visit her thirteen years ago, she claimed to be Shiri, so in order to keep the continuum in working order, I had to do the same."

"The DNA?" Tenchi asked.

"I receieved a disk before I left. I gave it to Washu before she did the test on me, and she accepted it. Any other questions?"

"Your hair."

Majandra took the hair band around her arm and pressed a few buttons it. Her hair changed back to the style it had been when she first showed up; braid and all. With a few more buttons, she had her hair back. "Well, if you don't mind. I'm feeling a little homesick. I think I'll go now."

"Wait..." Ryoko reached out a little. "What happens with us?" she asked, refering to herself and Tenchi.

"I already told you, mom. Back at the hospital... 'My father stays with my mother until... now- when I left to come here.' And about Aunt Aeka... she'll be OK. After a while, she'll decide that she can't love someone who isn't in love with her, so... Bye. You can tell everyone else what happened." Majandra tousled her short hair. "I guess I'll see you in nine months." She smiled, pressed some buttons on the hair band, and finally after squeezing the earring on the lobe of her ear, in a flash of light, she was gone.

  
  
  


**The End**

  


Soooo? Of course, that's only part one. I plan to write sequels with Adam, Shiri, Majandra, and whoever else pops up in my head. The part where Ryoko is in the firey building, and Majandra reveals who she really is, that's what happened in the dream I talked about in the first authors notes. I'm not to thrilled with the ending. I wanted to yell at Tenchi, "HOW DARE YOU HURT AEKA LIKE THAT!" But I wanted things to turn out like they did in the dream, and I dunno... Maybe Aeka'll find someone else...  
Thanks SOOO much to everyone who read, and please review. :) I suppose I should get to bed now. 


End file.
